In recent years, a Bluetooth communication function enabled vehicular hands-free apparatus (a hands-free apparatus hereinafter for brevity) is configured to communicate with a Bluetooth communication function enabled cellular phone (a cellular phone hereinafter for brevity and simplicity) by connecting a hands-free profile for serving a hands-free call as disclosed, for example, Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-223288.
However, the hands-free apparatus is capable of serving a hands-free call for the cellular phone only when the hands-free apparatus is connecting the hands-free profile to the cellular phone, and the apparatus is not capable of serving a hands-free call for the cellular phone when, for example, a data communication is triggered due to switching of the connection type from the hands-free profile to a dial-up network profile, that is, due to a disconnection of the hands-free profile to switch to a connection of the dial-up network profile. Therefore, while the dial-up network profile is connected and the hands-free profile is disconnected, the hands-free apparatus is not capable of serving the hands-free call for the cellular phone.
In this case, if the cellular phone is configured to have simultaneous connection of multiple profiles, the hands-free apparatus can provide a connection of the hands-free profile as well as a connection of the dial-up network profile at the same time for enabling the data communication in a stand-by condition of serving the hands-free call. However, if the cellular phone is not configured to have simultaneous connection of multiple profiles, the simultaneous connection of the dial-up network profile for the data communication and the hands-free profile for establishing the hands-free call is not possible.